Our Love Two
by Duochanfan
Summary: A sequal to Our Love. Draco and Harry and their little baby are out and about. Does a confrontation with old family and friends ruin the little outing. Slash and Mpreg mentioned, don't like don't read.


**Well here is a little sequal for Our Love. I hope you like it. **

**A/N - Thank you to the person who warned me about songfics not being aloud on this site.**

**Our Love 2**

It had been a little over four months since those that we cared about turned their backs on us. Our life together may not be with those people, but we still have each other. I think back to a little over a few months ago.

xxxx

It was a week before my due date to give birth to mine and Draco's child. We were getting bonded. It was just Draco, Severus, Tony, and the officiator, as well as I. We would have had Dumbledore, but since he didn't approve of our relationship we had no choice but to look somewhere else. Oh, can't forget our unborn child.

I was happy, still am, that I would be bonded with Draco for the rest of my life. We had made our own vows, telling each other that we loved them and will never leave them and no matter what happens or what is thrown at us, we will come through it together. I cried and so did Draco, while our baby made music on my ribs. I think it was her way of approving what we were doing.

Severus and Tony were our witnesses for that day. I'm glad that they stood by us, making that one day, one of my best. I was so nervous; Tony was having a hard time keeping me calm. Everything went lovely though. The sun was shining, only a slightly cool breeze blew in the garden where it was going to be held.

They are now planning their own bonding ceremony. I can't wait; they are made for each other, the other half or their souls, soul mates.

xxxx

The memories of that beautiful day fade into the background. That has become the second happiest day of my life. The memory of the first starts to play within my mind, it was two weeks after the bonding ceremony.

xxxxx

I was sitting in bed propped up with many pillows, letting me lean back with being uncomfortable. Within my arms lay our daughter Chara Lillian Potter. There was no Malfoy name; because of Draco's disownment he had taken the name of Potter to now be his own. Her green eyes were closed with sleep and her blonde hair was shining in the sunlight that came through the window. She was beautiful, still is to Draco and me.

I had been in labour for over thirty-six hours. I was tired and sore, but I did not want to go to sleep. I wanted to watch over my daughter. I sent up a little prayer to my parents, that even if they hated me to please watch over my daughter and be proud of her. No matter what she does, I know Draco and I always will be.

Draco teased that she must have gotten some of the Malfoy genes in her, because she was fashionably late, like all Malfoys. To me it was a worry for being born a week after her due date to enter this world.

When Draco had come into the bedroom where I was, he sat down beside me and pulled both Chara and I close to him. He traced a gently finger down her cheek whispering so quietly that I could barely hear him say, 'I will protect you and Harry, always.'

xxxxx

Draco's voice called me from my memories, "Harry, Harry." Those happy memories fade back into the background. The café we had stopped in came back to mind.

We had gone out to Diagon Alley to get some books Draco needed for his course. He had been accepted into the medi-university. I would never think he would be the one to do that. Underneath the cold mask he wore, while we were at school, is a kind, gentle and loving person, who would do anything to help you in a moment.

It was time for Chara's feed, so we had stopped in a small café. I sat quietly next to my husband feeding our daughter. He asked me what I was thinking about and I told him. He smiled and kissed me gently. I loved him and my daughter more than anything. I would have never changed a thing I had done in my life.

I didn't notice that Hermione and Ron had walked up to our table and stopped in front of it. Draco was the first to notice the pair as they hovered. He scowled at them as I looked from his scowling face into the faces of my ex-best friends.

"Disgusting!" Hermione sneered at us both, Ron was looking at us with a look of sever distastes on his face.

"The fags and their bastard child," Ron spat at us, as he saw the child lying safely within my arms.

Go away Weasley, Granger. Leave us all alone," I said, shielding my daughter away from the hateful looks they were sending to her.

Hermione reached over to move my arm that was shielding my little girl. "What is the little thing, another queer to join your family," she asked venomously.

Draco snatched her arm, stopping it from getting near me, and moving my arm out of the way so she could she Chara. "Get lost Granger, you have no right to come near our child, so get lost," he said to her calmly.

I looked them both in the eye, one after the other and said as calmly as I could, "My child is no bastard. Draco and I were bonded before the birth." I then took a breath and said with venom, "You are both bigoted bastards, so leave me and my family alone. You have no right to know anything about us now. The day you turned you back on me was the day you were no longer entitled to know fuck all. So do the world a favour and go jump off a cliff."

Hermione and Ron looked shocked at what I had said to them. They had obviously forgotten that I have my mother's famous temper. I know what to say and when, the bit about them turning on me, I know will hurt them, they think they are loyal people. That proves they are not. I think I actually hated them at that moment for what they thought about my family.

Ron started to sputter, as he tried to think of a comeback "You...you."

"To think I had thought of you both as my family, how wrong was I." I shook my head and acted as calmly as I could, though in reality I was shaking with rage.

"We have a family, Harry," Draco said, ignoring the two in front of us. "You, me, our little baby, Severus and Tony, we are all family now," he added, kissing me gently, not caring what Hermione and Ron thought of us.

Ron and Hermione walked away from us both in disgust. "If you want to go to the press Weasley, go ahead. I don't care what the hell they think of me. I only ever need Draco," I called after them, knowing what Ron would want to do to try and get back at me.

They had gone; my hands began to shake so badly that I could no longer feed Chara. Draco gently lifted her out of my arms and settled her down, before taking the bottle to finish her feeding. He smiled at me, his eyes so full of love, just for me. I smiled back and mouthed, 'I love you,' as my voice was no longer up to it.

The owner of the café came up from behind the counter and leaving another man in charge, he brought with him two cups of herbal tea. He set them down in front of me and sat in one of the two empty chairs at our table.

"Its on the house, I thought you could both do with a brew," he said, smiling at us. "I'm Martin."

"Thank you Martin," Draco said for us both. I lifted the cup with my shaking hands and take a small sip of the hot liquid within. "I apologize for them," Draco said apologetically.

"Don't worry that was not your fault. You both handled yourselves well," he replied, smiling at us both. "Beautiful little baby there. Congratulations to you both," he said, as Chara had finished her bottle and was now being burped by Draco.

"Chara, that's her name Chara Lillian Potter," I told him, knowing that this man would become a close friend of ours soon. "Thank you for the congratulations."

"Don't ever let people like that tear you apart from one another. My own family tried it with me. I am a happily married man of ten years, with two eight year old twin boys as well," he told us both. "I would never change anything over the last twelve years, if I did I would not be me," he added, smiling happily at his own memories I would say.

"Congratulations on being together for ten years," I said, smiling up at him as he stood up from the table. "Hope you have many more years together."

He chuckled and said, "So do I, lad." He started to walk back to the counter. "Oh, one last thing, be proud of whom you are and never ever let anyone try and change you," he said to us.

xxxxx

I know I will always remember those words. I am proud of myself, Draco and Chara. I have hope that nothing will ever tear Draco and me apart from one another. I don't think I could live without him. Though I very much doubt that would ever happen, as we love each other too much. We are now friends with Martin and his family; they are great people, kids included.

Though I would love to know whether or not my mother and father would truly hate me for being me, I have often thought about trying to find a medium to find out. It would be nice to know for sure. Even if they do, like martin says I wouldn't change, nor would I change a single decision I have made. I am who I am and I'm proud of that.

xxxx

**Well what did you all think. Good or bad? Please review me. I would love to know what you all thought of it. The song has been removed and if you wish for the full verson of this fic then please email me andI will send it to you. The song was Sleeping Sun by Nightwish.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
